La Mejor Consecuencia
by volatil25
Summary: Ginny Weasley queda devastada cuando se entera que su matrimonio siempre ha sido cosa de tres, pero al final entenderá que "nunca sabes lo que ganas cuando pierdes" (Harry y Ginny 100%), PERSONAJES PRESTADOS, HISTORIA PROPIEDAD DE VOLATIL25
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola! preparando la actualización de Destino Cumplido, me encontré con este pequeño relato olvidado en el baúl de los recuerdos, ya está terminado, lo separé en varios capts x que me parece mas comodo de leer, aqui se los dejo en lo que continuamos con Destino, espero que les guste. saluditos a todos y como siempre, muchas gracias por leerme. muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (besos) :)

* * *

La pareja descansa en la cama de un hotel, se amaron con el fervor de siempre, fervor propio de las citas a escondidas, del tiempo limitado, frenesí de lo prohibido. El la cobija suavemente entre sus brazos, pero ella lo siente diferente, sabe que algo no va bien.

Se conocieron en un grupo de amigos en común, congeniaron rápidamente y con el paso del tiempo su amistad se volvió cercana y sus sentimientos cambiaron, pero creyendo que no se correspondían decidieron callar y se complicaron con noviazgos que no debieron ser; el con Ginny Weasley y ella con Harry Potter. La relación de Cho Chang no prosperó, la de Dean Thomas culminó en un matrimonio que está por celebrar su cuarto aniversario.

Cuando Dean inicia su relación con Ginny, una dolida Cho busca alejarse y acepta a Harry como novio, pero Dean no quiere perderla y aprovechando que ambas parejas se conocen, provoca encuentros de los que poco a poco va naciendo una amistad entre ambas chicas. Cuando Cho y Harry terminan, él toma un rumbo diferente pero la amistad entre Ginny y Cho sigue hasta volverlas cercanas, Tan cercanas que actualmente conviven la noche del viernes en la casa del matrimonio.

El corazón de Cho late asustado cuando reconoce que por más que se engañe, esa relación no tiene futuro; se recrimina el arrojo que tuvo para llamar a su amigo la noche antes de la boda, citándolo en el restaurante de un hotel ubicado lejos de la zona en la que acostumbraban moverse. Con sentimientos encontrados dibuja una sonrisa al recordar lo feliz que se sintió cuando él acepto. Ella no lo sabía en ese entonces, pero Dean no podía negarle nada aunque quisiera. ¿Cómo hacerlo si la tenía metida en el corazón? Sacando valor por el vino que bebieron mientras charlaban, con suavidad estiro su mano hasta cubrir la de él, la charla terminó, se miraron a los ojos y ella confesó sus sentimientos. Esperaba que Dean se asombrara o molestara, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando declaró que era correspondida.

Cho guardó silencio esperando que Dean dijera algo más, no fue así por lo que aferrada a lo que pudo ser si se hubieran sincerado en su momento, se aventó al ruedo y le pidió como despedida que le regalara esa noche, solo esa y nada más, asegurándole que no le daría problemas, que después de la boda saldría de sus vidas para siempre, Dean aceptó de inmediato. Ella cumplió su promesa y por más que Ginny le llamó para que se vieran, con pretextos logró zafarse. Pero una noche es nada para dos personas que se aman, así que poco tiempo después fue Dean quien se acercó a ella y así inicio esa relación de cada miércoles, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar.

-¿qué es lo que pasa Dean?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-tú lo sabes, te cuesta amarme a fondo y por primera vez en cuatro años, cancelaste nuestra cita la semana pasada. Lo he callado pensando que son presiones de tu trabajo, pero no es así; ahora mismo, estás conmigo pero no estás.

-estoy cansado y preocupado-suelta un suspiro, sale de la cama y empieza a vestirse.

-¿de qué?

-cansado de esta situación, de complicarnos la vida y estoy preocupado por Ginny…vístete por favor Cho, quiero llegar temprano a casa.

Ella se sobresalta, hace mucho tiempo que no la llama así, siempre "amor" o "cariño" y por otra parte, nunca antes ha tenido prisa por terminar sus encuentros.

-¿pero qué pasa?-cuestiona dolida-¡dímelo!

-Que estoy muy desgastado-evita mirarla, no quiere lastimarla pero es inevitable-y Ginny tiene tiempo algo extraña, hace unos meses al llegar a casa, me llevé el susto de mi vida; la encontré llorosa y esquiva, de inmediato pensé que se había enterado de lo nuestro pero me aseguró que tenía gripe y esa misma noche, diciendo que no quería contagiarme, se fue a la otra habitación. Eso no tendría nada de extraño, Ginny es así, dulce y amorosa, siempre piensa en los demás, el problema es que no ha regresado a nuestro dormitorio así que ahora tenemos habitaciones separadas.

La culpa golpea a Cho, se angustia pensando que Ginny se entere que su matrimonio es cosa de tres, pero ese sentimiento es fugaz, en realidad ya no le importa, el cariño que una vez tuvo por Ginny, ahora es rabia y resentimiento. Está harta de ser "la otra", de vivir en las sombras.

-pues cuando charlamos ella no me ha contado nada-suelta tanteando a Dean, que ha terminado de vestirse y camina inquieto por la habitación esperando que ella esté lista para marcharse-¿crees que sospeche algo?

-no lo creo, estoy seguro de que lo sabe.

-¡no puede ser Dean!, si lo supiera no se lo hubiera guardado, ¿cómo crees que me recibiría en su casa?

-pues lo sabe-habla rotundo-aparte de mudarse de habitación ha cortado todo contacto íntimo, finge aceptar mis besos pero apenas si toco sus labios, ya no toma la iniciativa para abrazarme y cuando yo lo intento se zafa discretamente.

-estás muy afectado por su comportamiento-habla celosa-deberías de estar contento, de continuar así tendrías todo el derecho de terminar ese matrimonio; será fácil, no hay hijos que lo compliquen y nosotros podremos amarnos libremente.

-¡claro que no Cho!, ¿qué te pasa?-la mira y le habla indignado-sabes que no fui forzado a esa boda, ¡si yo la pedí en matrimonio!, La falta de hijos no es porque yo lo evite, es ella quien insistió en que esperáramos hasta tener una posición económica firme para que llegaran los chicos. Que ya estaríamos en tiempo de eso-le lanza una mirada de advertencia-he trabajado sin descanso, aprendí a moverme y a sacar lo mejor de todo, sabes que ocupo una posición envidiable, que soy un miembro notable en la comunidad y mi estatus continúa subiendo como la espuma.

-¿Qué?-Cho no pueden creer lo que escucha, de dos zancadas llega junto a él-¿tendrás hijos con Ginny? ¡Pero si has repetido hasta el cansancio que es a mí a quien amas! Creí que la espera formaba parte de un plan para terminar ese matrimonio en los mejores términos.

-¡por favor, Cho, no seas estúpida!-la zarandea suavemente por los hombros-¿esperar cuatro años para terminar un matrimonio? O sea que aquella primera noche que pasamos juntos ¿esperabas que cancelara la boda?

-Sí-admite triste-pero no lo hiciste.

-¡y no lo haré jamás!, yo nunca te lo ofrecí. Admito que en ese entonces me faltó valor para terminarlo, pero ahora sería idiota hacerlo, vamos-cambia el tono de voz y la abraza tratando de conformarla-sabes que en verdad es a ti a quien amo, pero no puedo perder a Ginny, su familia fue la más pobre y también la más rica de la comunidad, siempre estuvieron limitados de recursos económicos pero tienen algo que todos envidian y no tiene precio; prestigio.

-pero fuiste tú quien insistió en continuar con lo nuestro.

-y tu aceptaste, ambos sabíamos lo que hacíamos y lo que sería de esta relación.

-por lo que veo, nada

-Has recibido lo que puedo darte-sintiéndose culpable aprieta el abrazo, ella lo permite sin corresponder-tu y yo estamos muy bien pero ahora debemos ser cautelosos, necesito la certeza de que sabe que le soy infiel y en caso de que así sea, tirar de los hilos correctos para evitar que tramite el divorcio.

Cho se estremece al escucharlo, rompe suavemente el abrazo preguntándose cuando fue que él cambió, no le conocía ese hablar frio y calculador.

-Ya no eres el Dean de antes, hasta cierto punto entendí que no cancelaras la boda, hubiera sido una humillación para Ginny dejarla plantada en el altar, ¿pero continuar por interés?-deja escapar un suspiro decepcionada-nunca lo esperé de ti.

-¡Ay, Cho! Parece mentira que no entiendas nada-escupe con ironía-de haber tenido el menor indicio de que yo no amaba a Ginny, los Weasley hubieran cancelado la boda, eso es lo que los hace diferentes, no les importa lo que el resto piense o diga, se importan ellos. Me acobardé porque yo no hubiera sobrevivido al desprecio de la gente.

-Escúchame bien-la toma de la barbilla buscando su mirada-en ese entonces era un tipo con ambiciones normales, pero ahora conozco el poder, lo que eso puede darme y lo quiero todo; así que tengo planes muy ambiciosos, en los que desde luego estás incluida, así que decide aquí mismo si te bajas de este tren.

Cho lo observa en silencio, aunque diferente, ella también tiene su ambición, la misma, la de siempre, quiere a Dean Thomas.

-está bien-acepta resignada-por lo pronto vámonos, no quiero que llegues tarde, el viernes cuando esté con ella en la cocina terminando la cena, intentaré averiguar algo.

Hacen el camino en silencio, como siempre la lleva hasta el sitio donde deja estacionado su auto, pero ahora apenas le da tiempo de bajar cuando reanuda la marcha y se aleja tan rápido como el tráfico le permite.


	2. Chapter 2

El viernes por la tarde, una joven mujer entra a un exclusivo edificio de apartamentos en el centro de Londres, llega a la puerta marcada con el número 308 y abre con su propia llave, aun está en el rellano de la puerta cuando una mano la toma por el brazo jalándola hacia el interior, cierra la puerta, le arrebata el bolso y la pone contra la pared; busca sus labios, la besa intensamente mientras suelta su cabello que siempre lleva en una coleta prolijamente peinada. Ella le responde con igual pasión y se cuelga de su cuello, las manos del hombre tiran de la blusa sacándola de la falda, ella desata su corbata y le quita el saco, su aroma la embriaga; su aliento siempre fresco y la combinación de la colonia con su propio olor, la enloquecen. Una mano levanta la falda y moviéndose un tanto brusco se pega a ella buscando que lo sienta, la mujer se estremece y responde con igual pasión apretándose más a él. Parte de la ropa ha salido, los besos siguen y el ataca su cuello para luego bajar hasta sus senos, atrapándolos en sus labios succiona intensamente, ese movimiento obliga a la mujer a romper cualquier inhibición que pueda tener y sonidos de placer escapan de su boca. Como siempre, ese hombre abusa de que la rebasa en todo, la avasalla con sus besos y caricias y ahora solo conserva la parte inferior de su ropa íntima, mientras él sigue con los pantalones bien puestos. La mano se cuela bajo las braguitas, de manera posesiva cubre su intimidad y la reclama presionando fuerte, ella contiene el aliento y se sobresalta, siente la prenda deslizarse suavemente hasta que finalmente sale y luego el reclamo regresa moviéndose entre sus pliegues en una mezcla de caricias tiernas, apasionadas y demandantes, ella se entrega dulcemente separando las piernas y el hombre la toma de inmediato mientras ella cubre su torso con besos intensamente húmedos. Cuando consigue lo que quiere, el hombre se aparta un poco buscando su mirada, la encuentra y sonríe al ver que ella no ha regresado del placer. Aguarda un momento para luego intentar llevarla en brazos.

-¡No!-se resiste y lo aparta con un leve empujón-eres un aprovechado, ahora me toca a mí.

Reanuda los besos explorando con calma el torso desnudo, conoce sus zonas sensibles y las ataca sin piedad, él se tensa al sentir pequeños mordiscos en las tetillas al tiempo que las manos acarician su espalda apenas tocándolo. Se estremece cuando los labios tocan las costillas en un premeditado descuido. Desesperado cuando la mujer sostiene un coqueteo ambiguo con el pantalón, intenta soltarlo ganándose un golpecillo rotundo en las manos.

-¡quieto!-ordena una voz tan ronca que le cuesta escucharla-no te metas con lo mío.

Siguen los besos y el coqueteo pero el bulto en la entrepierna pide auxilio, ella mira a su víctima, el hombre tiene los ojos cerrados y el rostro perlado en sudor le grita que le cuesta contenerse, se compadece y suelta el pantalón para llevárselo junto con el bóxer. El libera un suspiro de anticipación y hunde sus manos en esa mata de cabello que le gusta a morir, ella decide darle un último empujón así que, excluyendo el objeto de su deseo, se demora cubriéndolo de besos hasta que escucha sonidos desesperados y entonces lo toma por completo.

-¡Santo Dios, Gin!-suelta con voz queda, ronca de pasión-¿acaso me quieres matar?

-¡tú lo iniciaste, Harry!-responde igual de excitada para regresar de inmediato a lo suyo.

Él no puede más, la retira suavemente y en un solo movimiento la levanta, la atrapa de nuevo contra la pared, ella lo sujeta enredando las piernas en su cintura, las bocas se encuentran en besos profundos, apasionados, Harry entra en ella con una embestida tan intensa que Ginny suelta un grito ahogado. Fuera de control, él se mueve una y otra vez buscando llegar al núcleo de esa mujer, sin dejar de acariciarla, estrujando fuerte sus senos. Se hincha de orgullo al sentir que ella se empieza a estremecer, sabe que falta poco, casi nada. No le da tregua ni baja la intensidad, quiere que lo sienta hasta que le explote el corazón y lo consigue; un grito agónico se pierde en su boca, las piernas femeninas tiran de él violentamente buscando fundirse y él se rinde ante la marea de fuertes sensaciones.

Harry dormita, siente los suaves movimientos de Ginny que deja la cama. Después de amarse varias veces, está hecho polvo, no entiende como ella se puede mover. Sus encuentros no siempre son así, algunos días charlan contándose sus cosas, otros se aman tierna y dulcemente y otros más, como ese día, la pasión simplemente se desborda.

Ginny lo mira, sonríe amorosa y le da un pequeño beso en los labios para luego irse a la regadera. Cuando regresa, él ya está despabilado, deja la cama, golpea suavemente su trasero al pasar junto a ella y es su turno de ocupar el baño.

Tiempo después terminan de arreglarse frente al espejo, Harry está detrás de Ginny poniéndose la corbata, mientras ella cepilla su cabello, cuando intenta hacer la coleta las manos de él la detienen con un movimiento suave.

-¿tendremos problema si lo dejamos así?-pregunta hundiendo el rostro en el cabello.

-No, Dean no se fija en mí, Harry-sonríe a través del espejo, acaricia su mejilla y le hace un guiño. El corresponde su cariño, endereza la postura permitiéndole que termine de arreglarse

-no sabes cómo sueño con el momento en que no tengas que irte-acaricia el cabello que ella ha cepillado de nuevo y ahora cae en ondas hasta los hombros.

-lo sé, solo espero que no te canses de esta situación.

-eso nunca, si esto es lo que tenemos, lo acepto-habla seguro-me haces tan feliz.

Ginny se gira quedando frente a él, le acomoda la corbata y alisa el saco con sus manos, lo observa reconociendo lo apuesto que luce, metido en un traje gris oscuro con camisa y corbata negra, proyectando una imagen formal pero relajada que le va muy bien.

-Tú me devolviste la vida-lo mira amorosa-contigo estoy aprendiendo que una pareja no es lo que conocía y que hasta hoy soy feliz.

-Sabes que te amo, Gin-ella asiente con un gesto-y que siempre será así.

-No es por mí que no estamos juntos abiertamente-trata de conformarlo-pero confío en que ese día llegará Harry, ¿lo crees tú también?-se esfuerza pero no puede controlar el temblor de su voz ni que su mirada se vuelva llorosa-por favor, dime que sí, eso es lo único que me sostiene.

-Perdóname hermosa-la abraza fuerte-no fue mi intención ponerte triste, por supuesto que estaremos juntos, pero mientras tanto, no te alejes nunca de mi por favor.

-Eso es un hecho, nada ni nadie impedirá que esté aquí-rompe suavemente el abrazo-ahora tengo que irme, voy con el tiempo encima, apenas si alcanzo a comprar el vino para esta noche.-él asiente con un gesto y caminan juntos a la puerta.

-hasta mañana-murmura Harry en un último beso.

-hasta mañana-responde ella, pero se aferra a su boca.

Él se queda un momento en el departamento dejando que se adelante, después se lanza hacia el elevador y deja el edificio, sabe dónde compra el vino y el camino que toma para llegar a esa tienda. Toma otra ruta para que ella no lo note, llega a una cafetería que está casi frente a la tienda, ocupa una mesa al aire libre, sabe que se comporta como un muchacho, pero no le importa, ordena un café, ahí viene ella, la sigue con la mirada hasta que entra al local. La tienda está abarrotada, ella tardará en salir, es viernes y la gente se surte para sus fiestas.

Bebe su café tranquilamente cuando sin saber por qué, la mente traicionera elige ese momento para recordarle el inicio de su historia con Ginny.

Cuando niños se hizo mejor amigo de Ron Weasley, hermano un año mayor que ella, un día llegó como invitado a esa casa y su presencia se volvió tan normal, que lo extraño era no verlo por ahí . Si bien son cercanos en edad y mientras crecían tuvieron etapas de amistad cercana, él se desenvolvía con los hermanos por lo que la relación entre él y Ginny no se afianzó.

Todos hicieron sus vidas procurando mantener el contacto, Harry abrió un despacho de investigación y aunque procura mantener el contacto con toda la familia, en realidad es con Ron y con Hermione con quien realmente se frecuenta, es por ellos que se entera de las novedades. Después de su breve noviazgo con Cho, solo vio a Ginny en contadas ocasiones; cuando se recibieron de sus carreras, en las bodas de sus hermanos, después cuando la pidieron en matrimonio y finalmente en su boda con Dean Thomas, después de eso no se vieron más, por lo que, dieciocho meses atrás, le sorprendió verla aparecer una tarde en la puerta de su despacho.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo recuerda perfectamente; él estaba en el área de recepción asignando trabajo a sus ayudantes, cuando la puerta se abre dando paso a una Ginny con expresión nerviosa, extraviada y confundida, estrujando un pañuelo desechable entre sus manos.

Harry la pasó de inmediato a su privado, le acercó un vaso con agua y para darle confianza trato de iniciar una conversación sin importancia, ella respondió divagante incluso dijo algunas cosas sin sentido.

-Necesito tus servicios Harry, creo que Dean tiene una amante-soltó de pronto tratando de mirarlo a los ojos-necesito pruebas, ¿me ayudas?

Harry sintió un golpe en el pecho, investigaba trabajos de todo tipo, los casos de infidelidad eran los más sencillos, pero una cosa era trabajar para un extraño y otra para Ginny Weasley. Era un tipo inteligente, sagaz, excelente para ese oficio, se llamó estúpido al no ver por dónde iba la presencia de ella en su oficina.

-igual estás equivocada, Gin-dijo tratando de tranquilizarla- no es importante para ti, pero Dean Thomas ha llegado a ser un tipo clave en la comunidad, si bien no tengo trato con él, me lo topo en todas partes y me aventuro a decir que está más que relacionado en las altas esferas. Esos niveles exigen entrega, disponibilidad, quizá a eso se deban sus ausencias.

-yo nunca mencione ausencias Harry-retoba ella recordándole que no es una niñita haciendo una rabieta-y se quién es Dean, suelo ser quien lo acompaña en sus compromisos ¿sabes?, eso no me apura-hace un gesto vago-lo que hace fuera de ahí es lo que me trajo hasta aquí.

-Bien, dame unos días, me encargaré personalmente, ¿te parece si nos vemos en una semana?

Harry hizo su trabajo moviéndose con extremo cuidado, no delegó en sus ayudantes un solo detalle, en efecto el tipo ya era importante, no podía dejar un solo cabo suelto. En cuanto terminó el informe, Harry apuró un trago de licor tratando de quitarse la aprensión que sentía, se juró no volver a tomar un caso de gente tan allegada, leyó el informe una vez más, estuvo a punto de maquillarlo un poco, eliminar algunos detalles para que Ginny no resultara tan lastimada, pero él les debía demasiado a los Weasley, hacer eso sería un total falta de respeto y si ella se enteraba algún día, jamás lo perdonaría.

-maldita basura-soltó entre dientes colocando el informe, fotografías y un disco de video en la carpeta-llamó a Ginny y confirmó su cita para el día siguiente.

Harry termina su café, regresa la vista a la tienda de vinos, ni luces de Ginny, así que vuelve a sus recuerdos.

En cuanto ella llegó a la oficina se fueron a una salita y se acomodaron en los sillones.

-lo siento-le entrega la carpeta y después de unos minutos, ante sus ojos Ginny se desmoronó, Harry lo entendió, si Dean prácticamente se burlaba de ella en su cara, él mismo se preguntó durante la investigación como no se había dado cuenta antes, supo el momento preciso en que ella se enteró con quien y desde cuando se daba esa situación, porque creyó que se le moriría ahí mismo.

Los días pasaron, Harry no había tenido noticias de Ginny, hasta que un mensajero entregó un sobre en su despacho, era un cheque firmado en blanco con unas frias líneas de agradecimiento. Eso lo enfureció, rompió el cheque en mil pedazos y ante sus asustados asistentes golpeo cuanta cosa tuvo en frente. Convertido en una fiera herida entró y salió de la oficina, no podía quitarse a Ginny de la cabeza, habia estado tan ciega de amor que el ver su realidad la destrozó.

Tenía la seguridad de que ella no involucraría a su familia, tozuda como toda una Weasley intentaría arreglar las cosas por su cuenta sin ser consciente de lo que un divorcio afectaría la imagen de Dean. Harry no podía dejarla sola, eso era un hecho. Los contactos lo son todo, y él los tenía; eligió a otro amigo en común con los Weasley, el abogado Neville Longbotom, su aire atontado engañaba a cualquiera, nadie sabía cómo se movía ni por donde iba, así que sus casos estaban ganados antes de que la contra parte diera un parpadeo.

Harry los contactó y se mantuvo al margen, pero más tardó en hacerlo que Neville en buscarlo, Ginny complicó las cosas al pedir un divorcio de común acuerdo, negándose a utilizar como primer recurso la infidelidad, pues a pesar de ser la parte ofendida no quería dañar a su esposo públicamente, pensando que él realmente amaba a Cho. El asunto tenía que manejarse con total discreción, así que necesitaba a Harry como su ayudante, también le pidió a Ginny que estuviera presente, no siempre la necesitaría pero como el caso se iba armando sobre la marcha, no quería perder tiempo en localizarla. Fue así como los tres se encontraron pasando las tardes en el departamento de Harry.

En un inicio todos salían disparados terminando las reuniones, Harry vio que Ginny la estaba pasando realmente mal, así que se las ingenió para que se quedara y charlaran. A ella le costó, pero empezó a platicarle sus cosas, la escuchó hablar durante horas de sus angustias y dolores, brindándole consuelo y apoyo. Después, sin darse cuenta, Harry compartió las de él y así se fueron acercando cada día hasta que se generó un lazo tan fuerte que se convirtió en amor.

Harry regresa al presente, se desespera viendo que sale y sale gente de la tienda y ella ni sus luces, se incorpora con la intención de ir a buscarla cuando Ginny aparece en la puerta, al mismo tiempo que su esposo da vuelta a la esquina y camina por la acera de la cafetería directo a Harry, quien retoma su lugar para no llamar la atención.

Harry sonríe complacido cuando ella no se percata de la presencia de su esposo, y esa sonrisa se hace más amplia al ver que Dean si la ve pero no le habla, está quieto mirando embobado el caminar de su esposa por la acera de enfrente.

-Sí, Dean Thomas-dice Harry para sí- es Ginny, quien era tu mujer, mírala bien, es por mí que ella luce así; tan magnifica mujer, llena, plena, complacida, amada. El cabello que se mueve sensualmente sobre sus hombros lo lleva suelto por mí, es por mis manos que esas caderas le quitan el aliento a cualquiera al caminar, son mis besos los que hacen que sus labios se vean tan seductores y soy yo, al hacerle el amor, quien pone ese color en sus mejillas. Mírala bien Dean, fue mi mano la que la ayudo a salir del pozo donde la arrojaste avergonzada y humillada, fueron mis besos los que unieron los mil pedazos en que rompiste su corazón, mis brazos los que le dieron refugio mientras sanaba sus heridas. Mírala bien, porque yo por esa mujer que tu despreciaste, lo puedo todo, soy capaz de ir al mismo infierno, ida, vuelta y de regreso. Mírala bien, porque eso es lo único que puedes hacer, la has perdido. Nos amamos, yo le pertenezco y ella a mí, es mi mujer, Gin Weasley le pertenece a Harry Potter.

Esa noche la cena transcurre apaciblemente, Dean no le aparta la vista a su esposa, ella lo trata como de un tiempo acá; lo recibió con tan solo un leve roce de labios. No le ha comentado que la vio esa tarde, sigue sorprendido de la imagen de Ginny que de pronto se le reveló, ahora lleva otra ropa pero el cabello sigue suelto, cierra los ojos para recordarla; camina por la acera, lleva en una mano la bolsa con las botellas de vino, se ve tan sexy, sus caderas se mueven cadenciosamente al caminar, el cabello suelto le da una sensualidad que él no le conocía, las mejillas levemente ruborizadas y los labios, esos labios que parece que invitan a besar. Abre los ojos topándose con la mirada celosa y rabiosa de Cho, quien charla con Ginny tratando de sondearla, pero su esposa sonríe y le da por su lado.

Ginny se pone de pie y va a la cocina por unos bocadillos antes de pasar a la mesa, de reojo ve que Cho y Dean cruzan una mirada cómplice, sonríe y entra a la cocina justo cuando su celular, que lleva en un bolsillo de la falda, anuncia que recibió un mensaje.

-¿Qué tal la cena?

-igual que siempre, ellos juegan a engañarme, yo juego a que les creo- espera la respuesta, sonríe pícara, sabe que llegara en un segundo ese hombre es incapaz de hacerla esperar por nada.

-¡esa es mi chica, te amo!

-¡yo más!-responde y borra de inmediato los mensajes.

Transcurren dos meses, Dean cambia más con Ginny, llega todos los días temprano, la busca para charlar, ella lo atiende tan cordial como puede, pero cuando el intenta tener intimidad, se zafa no siempre de buen modo. Eso la pone nerviosa, Neville no le ha dado ni siquiera una fecha tentativa para registrar la demanda de divorcio, no puede continuar rechazando a su esposo abiertamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Ese día, en el apartamento 308, mientras charlan y toman unas bebidas, se lo cuenta a Harry, ese es uno de los acuerdos de su relación, contarse cualquier cosa que los inquiete, sin importar que sea una bobería. El guarda silencio por unos minutos pensando cuidadosamente lo que va a decir.

-Gin, tenemos que dejar de vernos-concluye finalmente, siente un apretón en el corazón al ver que ella se sobresalta -solo por un tiempo mientras se define tu situación, ya no falta mucho.

-no, eso no-protesta angustiada, Harry la abraza fuerte y la pega a él lo más que puede

-entiéndelo hermosa-trata de convencerla-solo por un tiempo, Neville ya hace todo de su oficina, así que no falta mucho, si continuamos viéndonos podemos echar todo a perder.

-¡No, Harry!

-escúchame-rompe el abrazo y la aparta para verla a la cara-eres una mujer valiente, tengo que decirte la cosas como son; se de lo que hablo hermosa, lo he visto muchas veces, no hay nada más peligroso que un hombre rechazado, no quiero exponerte.

-igual seguiré rechazándolo-rabiosa deja su sitio-¿o me vas a pedir que lo complazca hasta que por fin esto termine?

-¡dilo de nuevo!-dice Harry casi gritando, llegando furioso hasta ella y tomándola fuerte por los hombros-¡dilo!

-lo siento-murmura arrepentida

-¡dilo!-insiste Harry

-no, ya dije que lo siento

-¡que lo digas!

-que si me vas a pedir que lo complazca-claudica al ver rabia y dolor en su mirada-lo siento Harry-busca abrazarlo pero él la mantiene a distancia, sintiéndose derrotada, agacha la cabeza.

-¡por Dios, Gin!-la abraza fuerte-¿sabes lo que me duele dejar que regreses con él? ¿Lo que sufro al imaginar que intente meterse en tu cama? ¿La rabia que siento al saber que le permites besarte?

-¡pero si no me besa!-se zafa de su abrazo, lo toma por las mejillas y acerca su rostro hasta apoyarlo en su frente-me retiro apenas toca mis labios.

-para mi es igual, no quiero ni que te hable.

-apura a Neville-suplica Ginny-no sé qué diantres le pasó a Dean, parecía no importarle mi negativa a la intimidad y de pronto se está poniendo pesado. Tú tienes miedo de que se entere de lo nuestro, yo tengo pánico de lo que hará la siguiente vez que lo rechace.

Continúan en esa posición, Harry cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro, él sí sabe lo que tiene Dean, lo notó en su actitud aquella tarde que vio a Ginny en la calle, la quiere de regreso en su cama. Y así como Ginny sospechó que la engañaba, ahora es él quien se sabe descubierto.

-aguanta un poco más, hermosa-la besa dulcemente-solo unos días.

Cuando Ginny se marcha, Harry sale disparado al despacho de Neville, pasa directo a su privado sin dar tiempo a la secretaria de anunciarlo.

-las cosas se están poniendo feas Nev-suelta en cuanto irrumpe en la habitación-¡necesitamos movernos ya!

-cálmate Harry, siéntate por favor

-¡no puedo calmarme!-camina desesperado por la habitación-¡no quiero sentarme! ¡Lo que quiero es a Gin fuera de esa casa!

-ya quedó Harry-Neville sigue con su tono de voz calmado-terminé de amarrarlo hace unos minutos-agita suavemente unos documentos sellados.

-¿ya?-Harry se deja caer en la silla sin creer lo que escucha-¿por fin quedó?

-sí, pon atención; localiza a Ginny, que tenga lista una mochila mañana temprano, en cuanto su marido deje la casa, llegará un auto por ella y la llevará a un lugar seguro. La demanda se registra a las ocho en punto, Dean recibirá la notificación mañana mismo, entre diez y once, se pondrá furioso y ¿A dónde irá primero?

-a su casa-murmura Harry-tras de Gin.

-exacto-asiente Neville-pero no la encontrará y se pondrá peor, moverá cielo y tierra para encontrarla Harry, como no lo conseguirá entonces nos echará toda su influencia encima-dibuja una sonrisita traviesa-pero le llevamos la delantera-saca de un cajón otro fajo de documentos sellados-mociones para todas las causas habidas y por haber, tenemos la jugada ganadora que matará cualquier movimiento que ellos intenten.

-Dios, Nev-Harry habla ahogado-no puedo creerlo, esto parecía un imposible.

-Ginny está en una situación difícil, te dije que teníamos que armar un caso imposible de perder y cortarle todos los caminos a su esposo, porque ella tiene demasiados puntos vulnerables; su familia. Ese tipo necesita a Ginny para ser aceptado en la comunidad, su primer impulso será retenerla como sea posible, por eso tenemos protección para la familia completa. Será incomodo, pero será por unos días, cuando los abogados de Dean revisen la demanda, todo seguirá su curso. El tipo es ambicioso Harry, pero no un matón, cuando vea su realidad, dejará en paz a Ginny y a su familia.

Sigue contándole que Ginny tendrá que presentarse a las audiencias, no hay nada que la salve de eso, pero será mero trámite.

-parece que todo está cubierto, Nev-Harry suena tranquilo-solo hay un detalle, que no se si pueda localizar a Gin.

-¡por favor Harry!-Neville suelta una risita-recuerda con quien estás hablando, de bobo no tengo un pelo, claro que puedes localizarla, ustedes tienen una relación.

-¿desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Es tan obvio?

-me di cuenta hace tiempo, ¿Cómo?, mmm déjame ver-Neville finge pensar-¿por el aspecto de ella? o ¿por cómo la miras?, no te angusties-se apresura a calmarlo-solo yo los he visto juntos así que nadie más lo sabe, por eso te pido que te mantengas lejos del juzgado.

-¡pero quiero estar con ella!

-no Harry, si todo marcha como espero, lo difícil ya pasó, no creo que haya problemas pero si Dean se da cuenta, y lo hará en cuanto los vea juntos, de lo hay entre ustedes, entorpecerá el proceso. Al final no le servirá de nada, pero tú y Ginny no pueden estar juntos hasta que ella sea libre, y la verdad, no creo que lo soporten-Harry asiente con un gesto.

Ginny se inquieta cuando recibe un texto de Harry pidiéndole que lo contacte en la primera oportunidad, por suerte Dean está demorado esa noche así que le llama de inmediato, hablan solo lo esencial y se despiden.

Harry continúa organizándose con Neville, llegó el momento de informar a la familia Weasley lo que está pasando así que se dividen el trabajo, Neville se encarga de los padres de Ginny, Harry contacta a Ron y de ahí ambos se encargan de avisar al resto.

El día siguiente, Ginny deja pasar unos minutos después de que Dean sale de la casa, sube corriendo la escalera para tomar su mochila, cuando baja escucha que golpean discretamente a la puerta. Sin cruzar palabra sube al auto que la espera y la llevan hasta un departamento ubicado en un fraccionamiento exclusivo con vigilancia.

Neville no se equivoca, cuando Dean recibe la demanda, monta en cólera, rabioso deja su despacho, llega a su casa y al no encontrarla se va a buscarla casa por casa de la familia Weasley, en donde entra violentamente exigiendo verla. Se sorprende cuando le dicen que se están enterando de lo que pasa y se marcha en paz cuando la persona encargada de la seguridad le pide que se retire. No deja piedra sobre piedra, pero no da con ella. Rendido, al final del día echa mano de sus contactos, rápidamente les plantea la situación y cuelga. Los siguientes días son un suplicio para él, le cuesta no entrometerse pero deja que sus abogados trabajen.

La noche anterior a la primera audiencia, llega a su casa de vuelta del trabajo, está en penumbras, enciende la luz y eso le muestra cuan solo está. Se sirve una copa de licor y se mueve por la sala, su vista se topa con fotos que Ginny tiene por todas partes, se detiene en cada una, ahí está ella, el día de su boda, abrazada a él y con una sonrisa maravillosa, otra con la familia Weasley festejando un cumpleaños, otra más con Ginny con la cara manchada de pintura, en el primer departamento que tuvieron, y luego otra, besándolo amorosa en su primer aniversario. Dean jala aire, cada foto le parece conocida y extraña a la vez, como si nunca las hubiera visto, suelta una risita desganada, él está en cada foto y le cuesta recordar cada momento. De pronto se detiene, ahí falta algo, observa de nuevo las fotografías y entonces lo nota, esta seguro que Cho aparecia con ellos en algunas fotos, pero ya no están, haciendo un gesto negativo se pregunta cuando fueron retiradas que él ni cuenta se dio.

Se deja caer pesadamente en un sillón y termina de beber su copa, cierra los ojos, lágrimas de dolor y frustración escapan de sus ojos. Después de un rato toma el teléfono y cancela la representación de sus abogados, la persona al otro lado del teléfono le insiste en que es un error, tiene todo listo para demorar el proceso de divorcio y un par de trucos que pueden ayudarlos a sacar ventaja. Dean no lo escucha, reitera la cancelación de sus servicios indicándole que enviará un cheque por sus honorarios.

Únicamente por formalidad, llega a la audiencia acompañado por un abogado, Ginny ya está ahí, sentada en una silla en el pasillo, acompañada por Neville, Dean sonría triste al reconocerlo como amigo de la familia.

Entran con el juez y todo se desarrolla rápido, Ginny no está pidiendo bienes materiales, renuncia a todo a cambio de su libertad, pero el abogado de Dean presenta otro convenio otorgándole la parte que le corresponde, ella se resiste y entonces Dean, cubriendo su mano y le suplica que lo acepte, ella mira a Neville, quien asiente con un gesto.

El trámite sigue su curso, Ginny regresa a la casa paterna en lo que todo termina, mantiene contacto con Harry únicamente por teléfono, la espera se les hace eterna, pero cada día están más cerca.

Por fin llega el día de la sentencia, las partes firman la disolución del matrimonio y quedan libres para continuar con sus vidas. Encontrándose en el pasillo Dean se acerca a Ginny y le pide un momento a solas, ella acepta y les prestan una salita pequeña, con dos sillones y una mesilla. Ginny ocupa uno de los sillones esperando que su ahora ex marido ocupe el otro, pero Dean llega hasta ella, arrodillándose la toma de las manos y le pide perdón, su voz se va quebrando conforme habla, le pide que lo perdone por llevarla a un matrimonio en el que él ya estaba fallando antes de iniciarlo, por boicotearlo con un tercero entre los dos sin darse una verdadera oportunidad y por muchas otras cosas más. Cuando termina de hablar, ambos están llorando, él con la cabeza en el regazo de Ginny y ella inclinada sobre él, una otorgando el perdón que se le suplica, el otro recibiéndolo agradecido, sanando así su corazón.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Harry abrazando a Ginny por la espalda, dándole un último vistazo a una casa pequeña y bonita-¿te gusta o seguimos buscando?

-¿te gusta a ti?-cuestiona a su vez con una voz ilusionada

-yo pregunté primero-retoba Harry, hundiendo el rostro en el cabello suelto de su esposa-no hagas trampa.

-me gusta Harry, pero está muy retirada del centro, no te veremos hasta la noche y estaremos solitos.

-no te olvides que soy mi propio jefe-aclara deslizando sus manos hasta la incipiente pancita de Ginny-puedo entrar y salir cuando quiera, así que almorzaré con ustedes todos los días. Y ya más delante, podemos llevar al bebé unas horas a la guardería para que me ayudes en la oficina.

-¿quieres que trabaje contigo?-se escucha insegura-hace mucho que no trabajo Harry, me retiré cuando Dean me lo pidió al ir prosperando y después solo le hacia algunos encargos, me temo que te estorbaré.

-nada de eso, yo soy bueno investigando pero pésimo con las cuentas y con el personal, necesito que me ayudes a cuidar nuestro patrimonio. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-si Harry-se gira y se acomoda entre sus brazos-me gustaría trabajar contigo.

El día que dejan el departamento, Harry manda el camión de la mudanza por delante y se lleva a Ginny a desayunar a la cafetería frente a la casa de vinos, han estado muchas veces, pero aun no le ha contado que de ahí la espiaba cada viernes cuando se veían a escondidas. Terminando cruzan la calle, pasa el brazo por los hombros de su esposa y se van caminando por la acera de la tienda, cuando Dean Thomas da vuelta en la esquina y camina hacia ellos en sentido contrario. Se detiene de golpe al ver a Ginny y lleva asombrado la mirada de uno a otro cuando reconoce a Harry, éste también lo ve, pero no ella que va contándole lo emocionada que está de ocupar la casita, que le encanta cómo va la habitación del bebé, y que su madre le ha regalado unas hermosas plantas para el jardín. Harry mira fijamente a Dean, en un gesto posesivo pega más a Ginny a su costado y se inclina dejando un beso en su cabello.

Dean continúa observándolos hasta donde le alcanza la vista, mientras sigue su camino piensa Cho, cuando pasaba por el proceso de divorcio terminó con ella en un intento de ponerse en paz y no la ha vuelto a ver, parece que se la trago la tierra. Saca un suspiro al darse cuenta que no la extraña. Llega a la cafetería y ordena su desayuno, mientras espera toma café cómodamente recargado en el respaldo de la silla, vuelve a suspirar, pero ahora satisfecho, solo han pasado meses de que terminó su matrimonio y se adapta bastante bien, conserva su rumbo profesional y aunque de momento está solo, ¿Quién sabe? quizá la vida le regale una segunda oportunidad.


End file.
